The Kingdom Of Götze
by TheKouSisters
Summary: El mundo de Amoris está dividido en varios reinos y sólo los miembros de la familia real son bendecidos por los Dioses. Los rebeldes no aceptan su posición social por lo que planean acabar con todos los reinos, las princesas han logrado escapar pero deben luchar juntas para recuperar lo que les arrebataron. —I need Oc's—


_Esta historia ya la había subido antes pero he decidido reescribirla, así que necesitaré hermosos Oc's._

 _Los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen, Eden le pertenece a BoxOfGlitter, Kassandra a LadyAbsynthe y Kaira es mía._

 _Espero que les guste y que les llame la atención._

* * *

 _ **They see you as small and helpless**_

 _ **they see you as just a child**_

 _ **surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.**_

* * *

 _Hace muchísimo tiempo existió un mundo al que los Dioses denominaron Amoris, éstas deidades eligieron sabiamente a los gobernadores de cada reino y así, cada vez que nacía un príncipe o una princesa eran bendecidos por uno de ellos, heredando sus poderes._

 _Pasó un largo tiempo, un grupo de personas no estaban de acuerdo con sus posiciones por lo que se unieron para acabar con la monarquía, ésta es la historia de las princesas de cada reino, que tuvieron que dejar su hogar atrás para unir sus fuerzas y acabar con el grupo que pretendía matar a los reyes._

El reino de Blesse era conocido por su hermosa capa de nieve que lo cubría todo, cuando llegabas a la entrada te podías quedar anonadado al ver aquellas montañas al fondo y el hermoso castillo que se alzaba al pie de éstas.

Sus reyes, Eyra y Didrik fueron bendecidos por dioses diferentes, la reina fue elegida por la Diosa nórdica Freya, y el rey fue elegido por el Dios eslavo Perun. La vida en Blesse era tranquila gracias a la gran labor que ejercían Eyra y Didrik con sus poderes, todos los habitantes del reino celebraron el nacimiento de las princesas Eden, descendiente de Veles, y Kaira, descendiente de Skaði.

•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·

Desde un principio Kaira pudo presentir que algo andaba mal, grandes nubes grises adornaban el cielo de su hogar y eso era presagio de que algo malo se acercaba, con el ceño fruncido dió media vuelta y cerró la puerta que llevaba hasta el balcón de su habitación justo antes de que un hermoso chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar entrase en ésta.

— ¿Sí?— Kaira cruzó ambos brazos bajo su pecho mientras esperaba alguna palabra del moreno.

— Yo, lo siento, estaba buscando mi habitación.— Respondió el moreno mientras hacía una reverencia, por no preguntar sobre la ubicación de su cuarto se había colado en la habitación de una joven que a su parecer era preciosa, sin rozar el metro sesenta y cinco, de tez nívea y con unos labios carnosos, el vestido blanco que llevaba se ceñía a su hermosa figura, su cabello blanco iba recogido en dos trenzas pero a él le cautivaron esos orbes violáceos que poseía la albina.

— Lamento decirte que esta planta está destinada a miembros de la familia real.— Dijo Kaira mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír al ver que el de ojos ámbar se había puesto rojo cual tomate.

— Oh, lo lamento mucho su majestad.— Y es ahí cuando había caído de que se encontraba frente a una de las princesas, no sabía a cuál de las dos por lo que desvió la mirada nervioso.

— Kaira, Kaira Elisabeth, princesa de Blesse y segunda en la línea de sucesión al trono.— La albina le echó una mano, sabía que las personas ajenas a su hogar no sabían cómo era ella ni cómo era su hermana mayor.

— Un placer princesa, yo soy Vicktor y desde hoy seré su caballero.— Justo después de decir aquello, sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba solo en aquella habitación decorada con copos de nieve.

•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·

Eden frunció sus labios mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien, le había llegado a los oídos el rumor de que su habitación iba a ser asaltada por un hombre y eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, con tranquilidad se sentó en el borde de su cama y esperó el estruendo que aquel desconocido haría al entrar allí por la fuerza.

— Debe ser esta.— Pudo escuchar a través de la puerta antes de que ésta fuese tirada a abajo, dando paso a un pelirrojo de ojos grises que se llevó las manos a la cintura al ver a Eden sentada ahí.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?— Preguntó con educación la mayor mientras una pequeña sonrisa burlesca adornaba su rostro.

— Claro que puedes muñeca, prepárame un baño, vamos, quiero ver como meneas ese bonito trasero que tienes.— El pelirrojo le guiñó el ojo al ver como se levantaba, ante él se alzó una Diosa, Eden era un regalo para la vista de los demás, sobrepasaba a su hermana en altura por pocos centímetros, con una figura esbelta, delicada y fina, un cuerpo curvilíneo con todo bien proporcionado, de tez pálida, algo rosada. Sus rasgos faciales eran, armoniosos y aristocráticos, cara ovalada, labios en forma de corazón, nariz pequeña y respingona, mejillas alzadas y marcadas cubiertas de pequeñas pecas al igual que zona de su nariz.

Su cabellera color colar se encontraba recogida en una coleta alta y en las puntas se podían apreciar suaves tirabuzones, al igual que Kaira, poseía unos preciosos orbes violáceos.

— Creo que se está confundiendo.— Con paso lento y delicado avanzó hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo. — Te encuentras frente a Eden Angelycza, princesa de Blesse y primera en la línea de sucesión al trono.—

— Mierda.— Musitó mientras se maldecía mentalmente.

— Por favor, no diga palabras tan...soeces, no es de buena educación.— Comentó Eden justo antes de ver pasar a su hermana pequeña corriendo por el pasillo y eso solo podía significar una cosa, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su cuarto que se encontraba destrozada.

— Es de mala educación no dejar que una persona se presente.— Castiel sonrió con burla pero dicha sonrisa no duró mucho en su cara al ver la mirada que le dirigía Eden.

— Pero yo ya sé como se llama, Castiel, y también sé que eres el encargado de protegerme.— La de cabello coral sonrió antes de salir de su recámara, toda esa información la sabía gracias a su preciado don.

•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·

— ¿Por qué ahora?— En la sala del trono se encontraba Kaira hablando con sus padres mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho.

— Porque es mejor para vosotras, Kaira.— Eyra era una fruta prohibida que sólo el rey podía tocar, su cabello tenía el mismo tono coral que el de Eden y unos hermosos orbes violetas.

— ¡Pero mamá!— La albina dio varios pasos hasta que sintió cómo le agarraban la mano, al darse la vuelta se topó con la mirada de desaprobación de su hermana mayor.

— Así no se comporta una señorita, Kaira.— Eden soltó el agarre y se posicionó delante de su padre, un hombre albino de orbes verdes.

— Pero no veo el motivo de esto, somos descendientes de dioses poderosos, Eden desciende de Veles por lo que la nigromancia corre por sus venas, yo desciendo de Skaði por lo que puedo manejar el hielo a mi antojo y se me da genial el tiro con arco.— No pudo evitar gritar, veía la idea de tener caballeros personales como una pérdida de tiempo.

— Te recuerdo que también puedo ver espíritus y manejo la magia a un nivel muy alto.— La mayor acarició con cuidado la nívea mejilla de su madre.

— Por cierto, ese caballero, Castiel, me confundió con una mucama y me dijo que…quería ver mi trasero meneándose.— Eden dejó caer aquello y justo después se pudo escuchar el grito de su padre, Didrik estaba furioso, nadie se había atrevido a tratar a una de sus preciadas hijas así antes.

— ¿Sí, mi rey?— El primero en llegar fue Vicktor, quien hizo una reverencia frente todos los presentes en aquella sala.

— ¡Su majestad! ¡Estos guardias me han capturado sin razón alguna!— Detrás de Castiel se encontraban dos guardias con armadura que le apuntaban con las lanzas.

— Pasará la noche en el calabozo, por haberle faltado el respeto a mi sucesora.— Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el rey Didrik que enfadó, sus orbes verdes habían perdido aquel brillo y daba miedo en ese preciso momento.

•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·

Todo había pasado muy rápido, de un momento a otro escuchó como gritaban la palabra "fuego" y cuando quiso salir de su habitación el pasillo ya se encontraba ardiendo, el fuego no le hacía bien, las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la habitación de su hermana, sus piernas dejaron de responder y lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro fue a Eden utilizando alguno de sus hechizos.

 _Esa noche la vida de varios guardias fueron tomadas, los rebeldes atacaron por sorpresa ya que eran conscientes de que la reina Eyra podía adivinar el futuro._

— Vamos, despierta.— Eden sujetaba con cuidado la cabeza de su hermana mientras rezaba a los dioses, pudo advertirle a sus padres a tiempo, escapando gracias a la magia de su madre, pero ella debía volver a por sus libros o por lo menos a por los más importantes, y frente aquel fuego abrasador se topó a su pequeña hermana, Eden sabía lo mortal que era el fuego para Kaira por lo que dejó los libros y la sacó de allí, si las capturaban o morían no podrían hacer nada para recuperar su reino.

— ¿No está muerta?— Preguntó Castiel mientras veía a lo lejos como salía el humo del castillo.

— No, está viva, ella no puede morir.— Susurró Eden frunciendo el labio, se negaba a la idea de que su ser más preciado en ese momento muriera, abrazó con fuerza a Kaira y justo unos segundos después la albina empezó a toser.

— Oh, pues no.— El pelirrojo se mordió la lengua mientras veía aquel emotivo momento familiar, se escucharon pasos cerca y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba apuntando con su espada al rubio de ojos dorados que había aparecido de repente.

— Castiel por favor, baja el arma.— Nathaniel reconoció de inmediato a su compañero de escuela, se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista a una hermosa chica de cabello rizado y color cobre, sus ojos azules se fijaron en las dos princesas que se estaban abrazando y suspiró aliviada.

— Menos mal que están bien.— Susurró la joven de cuerpo curvilíneo y voluptuoso.

— ¿Ella es?— Preguntó Vicktor acercándose al pelirrojo.

— Kassandra Michelakis, princesa de Μαντείο y única heredera al trono.— Respondió Nathaniel con una sonrisa.

— Descendiente de Apolo, tuve la visión de que su reino sería atacado…al igual que lo fue el mío, y tomé la decisión de venir a ayudar, pero veo que he llegado tarde..— Kassandra se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Eden, que no quería soltar a su hermana.

— No me dejas respirar Eden.— Susurró Kaira mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo, cuando lo logró alzó la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Kassandra.

* * *

 _Espero que quieran participar, perdonen las faltas de ortografía ;^; la ficha por favor por pm_

 _·Nombre:_

 _·Apellido:_

 _·Edad: 16-20 años._

 _·Reino al que pertenecen:_

 _·Dios del que descienden: (Veles, Skaði, Apolo, Freya y Perun ya están escogidos)_

 _·Poder: {Según el dios que has escogido heredarás habilidades o algún poder que se podrá usar en el campo de batalla}_

 _·Descripción física:_

 _·Descripción psicológica:_

 _·Historia: {Primeros años en el reino, relación con los padres, dónde te encontrabas cuando atacaron el reino}_

 _·Chico y tu relación con él: {Kentin, Lysandro, Alexy}_

 _·Relación con Kaira: {Princesa de Blesse, una jovencita de carácter fuerte que no dudará en sacar las uñas cuando es necesario}_

 _·Extra: {Cualquier cosa que deseen agregar}_

 _Si tienen alguna duda estaré encantada de ayudar, que tengan una bonita noche: **~Sak~**_


End file.
